


Style

by kishidanchougoroshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishidanchougoroshi/pseuds/kishidanchougoroshi
Summary: When Jun first knew Aiba, he saw Aiba as a too-energetic person who would make everyone getting tired just being together with him, but not when he got to know Aiba better…





	Style

“Jun, I have an idea,” Sho called him during lunch break. The corridor was so full that Jun barely heard what Sho said. 

“I’ll meet you at the canteen,” Jun said and hung up. He adjusted his eyeglasses and walked through the crowds. The various scent of perfumes reached his nose and he sneezed; he never liked these kinds of aroma.

Sho was sipping a glass of orange juice when Jun got there; he sat down on a chair in the middle and was attracting attention with his standing out appearance. Sho was a son of a government official, but he was quite a rebel, he had double pierces on his left ear and another one on his lower lip. He dyed his hair blond and smoked in a no-smoking-area, so contrast with Jun who always kept his appearance neat and good-looking. They lived next door at the campus dormitory and eventually became friends. Jun never imagined that he could befriend somebody like Sho, but it happened and he liked Sho’s personality, regardless his unique appearance. 

“What’s up?” Jun asked as he sat down across from Sho. 

“I need your help,” Sho said, sliding a portrait from his pocket. “I want to make him my boyfriend.” 

Jun took the picture and raised his brows, looking at Sho with a questioning gaze. 

“Let me explain,” Sho grabbed the picture back and smiled out of the blue, “I get a crush on this kid, his name is Ninomiya, he’s cute, isn’t he? But the problem is…” Sho slid his phone this time and showed Jun a picture of a man, “this kid is in love with this guy.”

“That’s none of my…”

“I'm not finished yet,” Sho impatiently inhaled a deep breath. “Do you know how good looking you are?” 

“Heh?” Jun almost choked when he heard what Sho said. 

“Can you help me drag away this guy from my Ninomiya?” 

“No,” Jun shook his head almost immediately, “I can’t do that. Besides, I don’t even know this guy and he…” he paid attention to the picture on Sho’s phone, “he seems to be so weird.”

“He’s the best student in the designer class, that’s why his clothes are weird,” Sho said while checking his watch. “I’m counting on you, Jun.” 

“Wait, I can’t do this,” Jun rose from his seat and followed Sho’s steps towards the exit. 

“What about a ticket to Ariana Grande’s concert in New York?” Sho grinned.

“No way,” Jun stopped right away, Sho turned at him and winked. 

“I never lied,” he winked and disappeared to the crowded corridor.   
*** 

The guy’s name was Aiba Masaki, a tall and brown-haired guy whose laughter was brighter than a 100-watt-lamp. When Jun first introduced his name to the guy and pretended that he was interested in Aiba’s design and that he wanted to write about it on the campus’ magazine column – Aiba was too excited and dragged Jun to the nearest café so they could talk in a more relaxing atmosphere. 

“I never see you around,” Aiba said as he grinned from ear to ear. 

“I take journalism class, my campus is in another building and I don’t stand out too much for the campus activity, so no wonder if you never see me,” Jun pursued the best smile to the guy. He should be home right now, reading novels, instead of interviewing Aiba for the fake magazine article. 

“Okay,” Aiba’s smile getting wider. Jun wondered whether his face muscles were only made for smiling without getting tired. “Where were we? You said that you want to take a few pictures of the clothes I designed?”

“Yes,” Jun nodded. 

“I’ll be free this Saturday,” Aiba said. “You can come to my apartment.” 

Jun made a reminder on his phone and was glad that Aiba was in a hurry, so they separated right away after the short drinking session. Aiba had given him a phone number and Jun wished that he didn’t need to make a call. 

***   
Saturday came, Jun found himself in front of Aiba’s doorstep. He had talked to Sho about the progress, Sho was more than happy to know it. He said that his mission to get Nino (as what Sho called his crush) was proceeding smoothly as well. Jun wondered whether Ninomiya only said yes because he was scared of Sho; he couldn’t deny that Sho had an intimidating aura. If he wanted something, he would never give up getting it. 

“Hi, Matsujun,” Aiba’s head popped up as he opened the door for Jun. 

“Matsujun?” Jun raised an eyebrow as he heard the nickname Aiba gave him after their first short encounter. 

“Come in,” he led the way towards the living room. 

Jun took off his shoes and changed to the slippers. He spread his sight around; Aiba’s place was too nice for a university student. Sho who was a son of a high-ranked government official even chose to live in a dormitory; he wondered what kind of family this guy came from. The living room was large with the working desk on the corner; there are many papers on it, Jun could see the clothes patterns that Aiba was working on. Aiba’s outfit collection was on another corner; there were around fifteen clothes in total. Most of them were colorful with unique sense and Jun somehow could see the cheerful aura on those clothes. 

“These clothes are my newest designs; I displayed them at the fashion exhibition last month. A small company has agreed to contract me to work for them,” Aiba said while bringing a cup of tea for Jun. 

“This is amazing,” Jun said, out of his consciousness. He forgot that he came here because Sho promised to buy a ticket for Ariana Grande’s concert; he forgot that he wasn’t interested in Aiba’s fashion. 

“You can try them,” Aiba said, approaching Jun as he set the tray on the table. 

“Me?” Jun shook his head, “no, I don’t…” 

“Just this one,” Aiba took a bright red jacket with an orange ribbon on the right chest and pushed it to Jun’s hand, “you can write the article better if you try it yourself,” Aiba winked. He gave Jun to trousers which was also in bright color and led him to the guest room where he could change. 

“Aiba san, I don’t…”

“I’ll be waiting,” Aiba closed the door without listening to Jun’s protest. 

Jun looked at the outfit in his hands; he never wore any flashy clothes because he didn’t want to attract any attention. When he hangs out with Sho, he wanted to be as invincible as he could since Sho was already attracting everyone’s attention. He slowly changed the clothes and checked his reflection on the mirror, his skin looked brighter in a red outfit and the zip didn’t reach the collarbone, it was exposed nicely, showing his smooth white chest. 

He opened the door and stepped out, Aiba was standing there with Jun’s camera, and he took Jun’s picture absentmindedly. 

“It fits,” Aiba said happily. 

“Do you always lend your clothes to a stranger?” Jun asked. 

“No, but since you want to write an article about me, so you’re an exception,” the man grinned. 

Jun followed him to sit down at the dining table and drank the tea Aiba had served. He didn’t prepare any questions for Aiba, so he just asked him randomly and it turned into a casual talk about how Aiba struggled to get his design contracted or how he had been rejected by many companies. 

“You’re still a student anyway,” Jun commented. 

Aiba shrugged, “That’s why I have to work hard.” 

Jun nodded. 

He remembered that he had to ask Aiba out next weekend, in order to make this man believed that Jun was interested in him, but the words won’t form, he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t good at lying to people and to deceive someone he had just known seemed too rude for his standard. 

“Would you come to the fashion show next week?” Aiba asked. He turned on his laptop and showed Jun one of his design. “I’ll perform this one.” 

“Er-,” Jun hesitated, he didn’t like fashion that much and he never attended any fashion show before this and besides, he had a bunch of work to do. 

“I’ll reserve a seat for you,” Aiba said, not even waiting for Jun to answer. 

***   
“Sho, I can’t do this,” Jun plopped his back on Sho’s messy bed as they returned from their last lesson that Tuesday. “He’s too genuine; I can’t do this to him.” 

“All you have to do is pretending that both of you are dating because that was what I told Ninomiya.” 

“You, what?!” Jun rose off the bed and glared at his friend who grinned as if nothing wrong. 

“I’m close to winning Nino’s heart,” Sho said, patting Jun’s shoulder, “I need your help a little bit longer.” 

Jun clicked his tongue and lie down again, imagining Aiba’s face. He didn’t particularly like the weird guy; he was too cheerful and full of energy and it seemed tiring to be with him. 

Sho talked endlessly about Ninomiya, but Jun only half listened since he was too observed into the new book he had just lent from the library. He wished this game would end soon. 

***   
Aiba was talking seriously with somebody when Jun arrived at the campus hall where the fashion show took place. Jun sat down and looked around, not knowing what to do. To his surprise, Sho and Ninomiya were there. They sat side by side across from him while talking with a low voice. Jun pretended to pay attention to the catwalk so he didn’t need to greet them. 

“Hi,” Aiba appeared from nowhere and sat beside him, “sorry to keep you waiting,” he grinned. “And thanks for coming.”   
“Don’t mention it,” Jun said, noticing that Sho made Nino looked at them on purpose. Aiba’s face was too close to Jun since Jun talked in a low voice. “Why aren’t you at the backstage?”

“No, I like it more here,” Aiba said, showing his nice front teeth to Jun. His hand accidentally fell to Jun’s thigh and he apologized immediately. 

Jun didn’t know what he expected from this fashion show, but when he saw Aiba’s collection being displayed, he was amazed. They looked lively and spread the happiness atmosphere to all over the room. He stole a glance to Aiba’s face, he wasn’t smiling; his eyes narrowed seriously when the models walked right in front of him. Sho and Nino disappeared as the show ended, but Jun stayed behind. He waited for Aiba to finish everything and congratulated him sincerely.   
“You’re cool,” Jun clapped his hand. 

“Thanks,” Aiba said, “would you write that in the magazine column?”

“Yes, sure,” Jun said, making a mental note that he would contact the campus magazine for real this time. 

“Let me take you to my favorite pub,” Aiba said. 

“I don’t drink,” Jun shook his head. 

“They provide orange juice,” Aiba grabbed his wrist and led him out of the hall. Jun didn’t try to free his hand from the guy, perhaps it was a normal gesture for Aiba to everyone, seeing from his cheerful personality. 

“You can wear my other collection, but only if you want to,” Aiba said. 

They sat at the bar, enjoying their drink, Aiba with a big glass of beer in front of him, meanwhile Jun with a glass of milkshake. 

“You mean wearing them to campus?”

“Yes,” Aiba beamed. “I’ve been looking for someone to wear them, but I haven’t found them till last week.” 

Jun felt his cheeks reddened, he averted his gaze away and sipped his milkshake nervously. 

“How about the models who wore them today? I think they are more than willing to do that for you,” Jun said. 

“They’re different,” Aiba heaved a deep sigh. “They’re just the living mannequins, I need something more realistic – a person who wears my work with feeling, not because they have to but because they are willing to.” 

Jun didn’t really get what Aiba mean, but he smiled at the man. He wasn’t sure whether he would see Aiba again after Sho got what he wanted. He sipped the milkshake until the last drop and waited for Aiba to finish his drink. Aiba insisted on walking him to the dormitory, but Jun declined it politely. He didn’t want Aiba to get the wrong impression about it, and he barely knew the man after all. 

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and heard noises from Sho’s room, he listened carefully, it wasn’t a noise, only that Sho and Nino were busy with each other. He sighed and took the earphone to listen to Ariana Grande’s song and maybe he would tell Sho that he didn’t want the ticket anymore. 

He didn’t meet Sho or Aiba for the rest of the week and it made him relieved for some reason. He still kept Aiba’s phone number on his notebook, but he couldn’t find any reason to call the man. He met the man because he helped Sho and now there was no business between them anymore. 

He was walking alone on the sidewalk when somebody laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s been a while; I almost break to your dormitory.” 

Jun turned around to find Aiba on his amazing outfit. He wore a high-collared coat with a pair of dark green boots; his neck was decorated with a navy blue scarf. 

“Aiba san…” Jun murmured. 

“It’s cold, you’d better keep your body warm,” Aiba loosened the scarf on his neck and wore it on Jun. “Do you want some coffee? I know a good barista near here.” 

Jun couldn’t deny the sincere invitation, so he nodded and followed Aiba’s steps. He looked taller on that outfit, it made Jun lose his confidence to walk beside him. 

Jun felt more self-consciousness this time. Aiba took off his coat, revealing his nice upper body under his V-neck T-shirt. He didn’t know why his heart beat faster or why he became so anxious. He glanced at Aiba’s face; he looked so fresh, like a melon and Jun felt stupid for imagining something improver. 

“Did you decide it already?” Aiba asked.

“What?” 

“Becoming the real model for my collection.”

“That…” Jun hesitated, “if you can’t find someone better than me.” 

“You’re the best,” Aiba beamed. “I consider it as a yes.” 

Jun chuckled as he saw how Aiba’s face was smeared with delightful, he looked like a kid who just gotten a new toy.   
They went to Aiba’s place by catching the last train (Jun forgot that he had to be at the dormitory before 10). Jun listened to Aiba’s joke along the way, it was surely entertained him. He actually didn’t want to stay over at Aiba’s place, but he had no choice. 

“You look very nice on this cardigan,” Aiba said as Jun tried the third cardigan he offered. “You can be a model for a magazine, you know.”

“I’m not interested,” Jun mumbled. 

“If you said so,” Aiba smiled and took Jun’s picture with his phone. “I met so many models, but none of them as beautiful as you.”

“Thank you,” Jun said nervously as he heard the compliment. “Maybe I chose the wrong path,” Jun jokingly commented. 

“Not really,” Aiba stood right in front of him, they were almost at the same height, Jun could count Aiba’s eyelashes since they were too close, “If you’re a model, then maybe you never interviewed me,” the man said while pulling further away.   
Jun didn’t know how to answer; this man was just too straightforward and innocent. He said what was on his mind just like that. 

Aiba politely gestured to Jun to use his guest room and turned the heater for him. 

“Don’t hesitate to tell me if you need something else,” Aiba winked. 

Jun scratched his head, feeling so weird, he changed his clothes into Aiba’s pajamas and tried to sleep.   
***   
Jun looked at his reflection, was he beautiful? Just like what Aiba told him, he never categorized himself as a handsome man, and when Aiba praised his look; he didn't know how to react. 

He had just realized that Aiba was handsome, the thought of it surprised him, he was no longer a weirdly fashioned guy, but someone who could make everyone looked twice at him. The feeling overwhelmed him; it felt strange for Jun at the beginning. 

He started exchanged text messages with Aiba, they started met on a regular basis every other weekend and unconsciously called each other's given name. 

Sho teased him when he found out what was going on between him and Aiba. Jun had given up the ticket since he didn't really want to go all the way to New York alone. He was glad that he could help Sho who always showed a lovey-dovey act and to Jun's surprised, Sho had ignificantly changed his appearance. 

His blond hair was gone, replaced by a neat hair style and he was no longer had the pierce on his lips. 

"Love changes people," Sho said when Jun was about to comment on his new look. 

"Did Aiba get into your pants?" Sho asked. 

Jun gave his friend a soft punch on his upper arm. He and Aiba didn't even touch each other, except for Aiba's friendly pat on his shoulder every now and then could be counted as touching. 

"We're just,," Jun hesitated, he couldn't name what they had, but he hoped that they were more than friends. 

"Do you like him?" 

"I don't know," Jun shrugged. He didn't want to involve in a relationship, but it seemed that he had to change his mind now. 

"What are you waiting for? Look at me and Nino, so happy right now," Sho winked and left him as the clock pointed to 4 pm, it was the time to walk Nino home after finishing his class. 

Jun walked aimlessly to the dormitory gate, thinking about what Sho had told him. Maybe Sho had known from the very beginning that Jun would fall n love with Aiba, no, he didn't want to call it a love.   
He wore one of the shirts he got from Aiba, a nice cherry blossom pattern in soft pink color. He managed to change it when he found something on its waist, where the spare button usually located. It wasn't a button, but a bundle of paper, pushed in a small tube. 

Jun took it and opened to see its content, there was something written on it, "I'll be waiting in Paris, on the third week of December," there was a cute heart mark followed the message. 

Jun checked the calendar; it was four weeks ahead from now. He wasn't sure that the message was dedicated to him anyway, and why did Aiba bothered to put the message there, maybe it was for somebody else, Jun thought. But when he opened his email the next morning, something was attached, a two-way ticket to Paris. 

He tried to make a phone call to Aiba, but the phone was out of reach. Confused, he asked Aiba's friend who apparently knew Jun when he attended Aiba's fashion show.

"Aiba kun is in Paris for study, he got the invitation from a famous designer, what a lucky man," his friend, Kazama said.   
"He didn't tell me anything," Jun said, feeling a little bit disappointment. 

"He didn't want to attract attention or maybe he has another intention," Kazama said with a grin on his face.  
Jun didn't mention the ticket he had just gotten, he couldn't just go like that, without talking with Aiba first. 

Aiba sent him an email that night, although it didn't really answer Jun' s question. 

"You have to come here, you'll gonna like it here.” 

Jun didn't particularly like Paris and desperately wanted to go there, but he found himself in the airport, holding his passport and wearing one of Aiba's best jacket collections.   
He was excited, but he didn't want to put his hope too high, he didn't know what he was expecting by going all the way to Europe.   
***   
The plane landed smoothly at Charles de Gaulle Airport. Aiba was waiting for him when Jun exited the arrival hall; he smiled so wide that blinded Jun. 

"Welcome to Paris," Aiba said as giving Jun a brief hug. "Are you tired? Jetlag?"

"Sort of," Jun shrugged. 

"Let's talk tomorrow, you have to get some rest now," Aiba led him into a taxi and opened the door for Jun. 

"Thanks," Jun said. 

Aiba looked so excited, Jun could see it on his endless smile. Jun didn't question when Aiba brought him to his lodge room, it felt so natural, as if it should happen since the very beginning, since he stayed over at Aiba's place a few month ago. 

"You left just like that and invited me just like that?" Jun said after dropping his bag and ready to take a quick shower. 

"Sorry about that," Aiba approached him, "but I think you wouldn't have come here if I told you since the beginning." 

"You don't know me that well," Jun protested. 

"It doesn't mean I'm wrong," Aiba grinned, "do you miss me?" 

Jun looked at the man and saw into his eyes, he would lie to himself if he said he didn't miss Aiba, but he couldn't answer Aiba's question, hesitating between shy and confused. 

"In my case, I miss you so much," Aiba leaned to him, his smile was too bright that Jun averted his gaze away, but Aiba pulled his chin, they were face to face and was close enough to touch each other's lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" Aiba asked with an innocent voice which made Jun blushed hard. 

"For what purpose?" Jun confirmed, but he didn't pull away. 

"To unleash my longing to you," Aiba answered as he attached his lips to Jun's who froze immediately. Was it the right thing to do? Did he really come all the way to Paris just to kiss Aiba? His hand moved to Aiba's shoulders, but instead of pushing him, he drew him closer. 

"You're not playing fair," Jun whispered. 

Aiba chuckled as a response, "You need to get some sleep, after dinner," he said, leading Jun to the small kitchen at the other corner. 

*** 

Aiba's intention was to drag Jun to the fashion show where he participated and became his honorable model. Actually, it wasn't allowed, because Jun never did any catwalk before, but Aiba seemed to have some kind of intimidating power that he could convince the committee to allow him to do so (or maybe because of his innocence). At first, Jun denied the crazy idea, he didn't want to screw up the whole show, but Aiba insisted and said that his design that Jun would be screwing up so he was totally fine with it. 

”They have the whole model, they can do it for you and you don't need to pay for my ticket to be here." 

"You know what, if I die tomorrow and haven't done this yes, I'm gonna haunt you forever," Aiba helped him to do the fitting, making sure that his best design matched Jun. "I really want you to do this for me and it meant so much for me."

"Why?"

"I can't find any answer for that," Aiba said.

Jun laughed and paid attention to his reflection. He remembered when he checked his reflection on Aiba's mirror at the first time he went to the guy's apartment. He took Aiba's hand when he fastened the scarf on his neck; the man raised his eyebrow, questioning his movement. 

"Thanks," Jun said, resting his head on Aiba's shoulder. The man's scent was so pleasant that he found it hard to draw his head away. 

＊＊＊

Jun did his task properly; he walked confidently as if he did it every day. He could see Aiba's bright face from the stage, clapping his hand proudly. The scene made him satisfied, he was glad that he came here. Aiba walked to the stage at the end with his mentor designer who proudly introduced him as a new talent and hoped that Aiba would produce great work in the future. 

Jun had to wait at the backstage until Aiba finished, they walked home hand in hand like an old couple. He was surprised how things went smoothly if Aiba was around and he was dragged to Aiba's world, without him realizing it and it was so hard to say goodbye since Aiba needed to stay for a couple of weeks in Paris. 

"I'll miss you," Jun said without hesitation this time. 

"You finally admit it."

"Well,," Jun shrugged, "I have no choice but missing you," 

"Thanks for coming," Aiba said, squishing Jun's hand softly. "Please wait for me in Tokyo." 

"Sure," Jun let the man kiss him again and he felt content and warmth rushed into his body. What would Sho say to him when he came back? Maybe he would make fun of him forever. But Jun wouldn't care now, he was too happy to think about it. 

At the night before his departure, Aiba dragged him to a nice restaurant to have a candle light dinner. They went home afterward and made love for the first time. Aiba's body was as beautiful as Jun imagined, his abdomen was well built and he had nice skin. He held Jun tightly as he reached his peak and whispered Jun's name over and over. 

Jun recalled that night inside his head along the way from Paris to Tokyo, he had already missed Aiba, he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He hoped the upcoming three weeks would come soon, so he could see Aiba's face again. 

The end


End file.
